


Explosions of a Different Kind

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [19]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Day Seven, Divorce, Explosions, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: When Alex went off to war he knew what to do and what would happen, blood, death, and gunfire and explosions. What he didn’t expect is for his life to implode on him when he tries to restart his life after coming home.Or: Michael asks for divorce.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Explosions of a Different Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of my self-challenge Sixteen Days of Fics for Roswell New Mexico.

When Alex went off to war he knew what to do and what would happen, blood, death, and gunfire and explosions. What he didn’t expect is for his life to implode when he returned home.

But he’s married to Michael Gurein who in his own right is similar to a bomb. With dirty blonde curls, skilled hands, muscles and pretty expressive eyes. He looks like a normal hot guy but looks can be deceiving.

Just like a bomb before it explodes. Innocent and small but it hides a secret.

And everytime Alex is with him he feels like he’s staring, or holding a bomb. Just waiting for Michael to tell him something that’ll rip him to shreds, make his life go up in flames.

It’s not like Alex expected a warm welcome since his relationship with Michael is rocky but he wasn’t expecting this, since he’s only been back a couple days.

“I want a divorce.” 

Boom.

Michael says it standing on the cabin’s front porch as Alex gets out of his jeep, “What?”

His ears are ringing. 

“I.. Wanna.. Divorce.” Michael says slowly as if Alex is a toddler who doesn’t understand big boy words yet.

He comes up slowly, walks up the porch steps and sets the grocery bags down in the deck chair and looks at Michael; hard, unflinching, soaking in his husband’s appearance.

“Why?”

Michael bites his lip, he nervous, suddenly that goes away to be instantly replaced by anger.

“Look I don’t have to explain anything to you.” Michael says shoving the papers into his chest. “Just sign the damn papers, and get out of my life. You and your family have already done enough damage.”

Michael leaves him peeling out in the truck leaving dust in his wake. And a crater in Alex’s life as the man leaves Roswell a couple days later with no word except for a fast, hot kiss that leaves Alex so very confused.

It’s about a month later when he finds out that his father has files on Micheal and his siblings.

Boom.

Michael’s an alien. 

Boom.

Well, Michael was always good at setting off explosions and he always did run hot. Alex thinks to himself when he finds out that Michael, Max, Isobel and Noah are traveling the country shutting down government facilities that house aliens in the most noticeable way possible


End file.
